FromTo
by Alexa U.H
Summary: Ella no estaba obsesionada conmigo como las demás, su carta era para el idiota de Naruto. Pero sus cartas me cautivaron, esa hermosa alma que solo ella posee, no puedo permitir que se quede con el, ella tiene que ser solo mía.
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SasuHina

-Hablar-

" _Pensamientos"_

 _/Recuerdos/_

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto-sama**

Espero sea de su agrado y me ayuden a mejor. Gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _"Aburrirse es besar a la muerte."_

 _Ramón_ _Gómez de la Serna (1891-1963) Escritor Español._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¡YA NO MÁS! - expresó con furia el joven de cabello azabache mientras colocaba su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo inerte de una chica peli azul para después levantarla en brazos.

\- Solo está haciéndose la víctima - decía una de cabello rosa y ojos - vamos Hinata despierta - pronunció con enojo mientras se acercaba con intención de zarandear un poco a la chica para que despertara.

\- Aléjate - solo como advertencia el azabache clavando una mirada asesina a la chica peli rosa lo cual hizo que se paralizara - si te atreves a ponerle otra de tus asquerosas manos encima a Hinata o tan siquiera a pensar en hacerle el mínimo daño de nuevo yo mismo te matare.

El chico salió a toda prisa con la chica en brazo y empujando a quien estuviera enfrente dejando a la chica peli rosa en shock no solo por las palabras que le había dicho sino también por la forma en la que la miraba.

\- Hina-chan… - pronunció en el marco de la puerta un rubio que llegaba tarde a la escena y solo veía a su amigo alejarse con la chica en brazos, antes de salir corriendo para darle alcance a su amigo volteo al interior de ese armario y no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza y desprecio a aquella peli rosa que aún permanecía quieta y con la mirada perdida, lo que no evitó que se diera cuenta de la mirada de aquel rubio.

\- Creo que esta vez sí nos excedimos un poca Sakura - comento una pelirroja que había sido cómplice de tan atroz acto.

\- Cállate Karin - soltó y salió a paso firme del pequeño lugar.

 _*Toc toc*_

El llamado de la puerta atrajo su atención, en el marco de la puerta se encontraban parados 4 personas que se preguntaban qué tan buena idea había sido esa, pero estaban realmente preocupados por la condición de la chica.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Podemos pasar? - pregunto de manera dulce la única chica del grupo, al no recibir respuesta alguno decidieron ingresar silenciosamente al cuarto.

\- ¿Hi...Hina-chan se...va...a...morir? - pregunto con temor un chico rubio a lo que recibió un golpe de un chico castaño con marcas en la cara.

\- ¡QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO NARUTO! - grito el castaño con el puño arriba.

\- ¡AUCH! ¿¡PORQUE ME GOLPEAS!? - grito Naruto desde el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR HINA-CHAN!

\- ¡NARUTO! ¡KIBA! ¡SILENCIO, ES UN HOSPITAL! - grito la rubia pero cuando estoy iban a reclamar Sasuke, que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra los volteo a ver con enojo lo que ocasionó que ambos guardaran silencio.

\- ¿Qué dijeron los doctores? - pregunto un chico de gafas oscuras y gabardina pero Sasuke no contestó.

\- Sasuke-kun… - solo eso logró pronunciar la rubia antes de ser interrumpida.

\- Teme, no seas egoísta - dijo en tono serio Naruto mientras se incorporaba del suelo - somos sus amigos, su familia. No eres el único preocupado por ella, necesitamos saber cómo se encuentra, ella es muy importante para todos nosotros tienes que… - no pudo terminar su discurso porque fue interrumpido por el azabache.

\- Tiene una neumonía algo severa por permanecer mojada y en ropa interior, también está agotada física y mentalmente, tiene algunos raspones y moretones...dijeron que está fuera de peligro y que lo único que queda es que descanse, recupere fuerzas y despierte - en ningún momento mientras explico quitó la vista de la chica, su mirada estaba completamente perdida en ella.

Naruto al ver a su amigo de tan extraño, tan preocupado quiso acercarse a él para darle su apoyo después de todo era como su hermano y a pesar de que no entendía muy bien porque se preocupaba tanto por Hinata ya que él no recordaba que se llevarán tanto, apenas se dirigían la palabra. Cuando dio el primer paso hacia delante una mano se postró en su hombre deteniendo su andar, al girar para ver de quién era se dio cuenta que era de su amiga rubia la cual lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno Sasuke-kun, nos retiramos - dijo la rubia.

\- Pero Ino, yo no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme con Hina-chan - dijo Naruto en tono infantil.

\- Cállate Naruto - susurro Ino y comenzó a empujar a Naruto hacia la puerta del cuarto, el rubio se quejaba, ponía resistencia y vociferaba que le no iría a ninguna parte - solo cállate y camina, bye Sasuke-kun cualquier cosa nos llamas, venimos mañana - alcanzó a despedirse Ino mientras sacaba a empujones a Naruto del cuarto.

El grupo de amigos tenía un rato de haberse marchado pero el azabache seguía en la misma posición, en la silla a un lado de la cama en la que Hinata yacía inconsciente. La mirada perdida en el rostro de ella y el rostro inexpresivo, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el de las máquinas que marcaban sus signos vitales.

\- Hime, perdóname. Si yo...todavía recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaríamos así me hubiera reído en su cara…

.

.

.

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

 _Aburrimiento es lo experimento todos los días. Camino con fastidio hacia la universidad, los árboles de cerezo florecen y el nuevo inicio de curso comienza lo que significa que el tormento regresa entre profesores, chicas fastidiosas y trabajos de la universidad._

 _\- ¡Hey Sasuke! - Naruto llego de sorpresa y se encimó en mis hombros_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres Naruto? - dije con molestia_

 _\- Vamos Sasuke no seas tan amargado, ya quiero ver a Sakura - chan_

 _\- La viste ayer_

 _\- No importa, siempre es hermoso ver a Sakura-chan_

 _La única manera de que Naruto se levantara temprano era por Sakura, comenzó a hablar de ella, sigo con el ramen, películas y cosas que no me interesaban así que solo lo deja hablar solo. El día anterior habíamos asistido a la ceremonia de apertura, muy aburrida, presentaron al "nuevo" director Hatake Kakashi, dieron la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiante, avisos generales y cosas por el estilo. Hoy comenzaban las clases o un intento de clase ya que al ser la primera clase del curso no hacíamos nada, sólo perdíamos el tiempo. Todo transcurrió tranquilo pero sobre todo aburridas, los profesores se presentaban, explicaban el contenido de la clase y hacían algunas preguntas estúpidas para conocernos más._

 _Las dos primeras clases habían terminado y mi última clase empezaba dentro de 2 horas, me apresuro a salir antes de que Naruto se me acerque para ir a comer y me dirijo hacia la máquina expendedora más cercana, inserto unas monedas para sacar unas papas y un refresco, la mejor comida de todas. Ya con mi comida me dirijo hacia la azotea de uno de los edificios de la institución, sé que al final Naruto me encontrara pero tengo la esperanza de que busque primero en otras azoteas antes que en esta, al llegar a la azotea escucho una voz, genial alguien ha llegado antes._

 _\- Yo...bu-bueno...de-desde ni-niños...y...a-ahora - la voz era de una chica y no tenía mucho sentido lo que decía, me asomé discretamente, mirando hacia la pared había una chica de ropas holgadas, cabello largo y azulado que entre balbuceos hacía una reverencia con los brazos estirados hacia enfrente y en las manos una carta._

 _Lo único que pasó por mi cabeza fue "huye", solo quería que este fuera un semestre tranquilo y ya el primer día una maldita niña de primer semestre me había encontrado y quería confesarme sus malditos sentimientos, lo más importante ¿Cómo demonios me había encontrado? ¿Cómo sabría que estaría aquí?_

 _\- No, no, no...Así no - no comenzaría así el semestre, pero mi intento de bajar en silencio las escaleras fracaso, golpee un balde que rodó por las escaleras - ¿Qui-quien e-está ahí?_

 _Escuche su voz temblorosa y sus pasos acercándose poco a poco, pensaba bajar corriendo para huir pero Uchiha Sasuke no huye de nada ni de nadie y no empezaría ahorita por una patética chica que quería ser bateada como todas las demás. Acabaría con esto rápido para poder sentarse a comer y descansar un rato. Salí hacia la azotea para terminar con esto y quedamos frente a frente, pude ver como se sonrojaba y sus ojos se abrían como platos._

 _\- U-Uchi...Uchiha-san_

 _En un susurro tartamudeo mi apellido, era raro ninguna chica me llamaba tan formal. Nos quedamos en silencio uno frente al otro por bastante tiempo, ella parecía asustada, movía ligeramente los labios como para decir algo pero simplemente no decía nada y mi paciencia se estaba agotando._

 _\- Acabemos con esto - le arrebate la carta que tenía entre las m_

 _anos._

 _\- ¡¿Q-QUE HA-HACE!? - grito alterada._

 _._

 _Naruto_

 _Yo siempre lloraba y me rendía pero desde ese día que te conocí, con tu forma de ver las cosas me salvaste, tú sin darte cuenta me diste el apoyo que necesitaba, no solo para enfrentar mis miedos y mis problemas, sino también para perseguir mis ideales. Es por eso que hoy quiero afrontar uno de los retos más grandes de mi vida y es el de confesarte que te amo._

 _No puedo esconder por más tiempo que cuando te miro, mi corazón se pone a latir de manera desenfrenada. Es difícil describir como una mirada tuya basta para que sienta vértigo y con esa bella y resplandeciente sonrisa que siempre tienes haces que todo a mí alrededor se ilumine, sólo con esos pequeñas detalles puedes hacer que mi ánimo se mantenga durante el resto del día._

 _No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti y sé que no quiero hacerlo. Aunque estoy segura que tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de ello, porque en ocasiones puedes llegar a ser bastante despistado, pero está bien porque siempre he tenido miedo a que descubras mis sentimiento pero al mismo tiempo quiero salir corriendo para decirte. Aun si decidieras no corresponderme, quiero que sepas que jamás dejaré de estar ahí para ti, porque eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida._

 _H. Hinata_

 _._

 _Cuando termine de leer la carta solté una carcajada no lo podía creer, ¿Naruto? esta carta era para Naruto, la confesión no era para mí. Lo último que sentí fue un ardor en la mejilla, me había dado una cachetada y lo último que vi en ese momento fue que entraba llorando al edificio._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pareja:**_ _SasuHina_

 _-Hablar-_

" _Pensamientos"_

 _/Recuerdos/_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto-sama**_

Me disculpo por no haber subido antes algún capítulo, intentare subir mínimo un capítulo cada mes. Espero que este sea de su agrado y gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

" _El aburrimiento es la explicación principal de por qué la  
historia está llena de atrocidad"_

Fernando Savater (1947-...) Filósofo Español.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _\- A partir de nuestro "grandioso" encuentro en la azotea me dedique a observarte, quería saber quién era el remitente de esa carta pero jamás le mencioné la carta Naruto hasta meses después en una borrachera. Pero para ese momento ya había decidido que jamás te entregaría a nadie y todo gracias a los malditos equipos de Kakashi, eso me facilitó acercarme a ti._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

 _Había releído varias veces la carta y todavía no podía creer que Naruto tuviera una admiradora, por lo que decía la carta se conocían desde hace tiempo pero él y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños y no recuerdo a nadie como ella. Tenía intención de preguntarle pero no puedo mostrar interés._

 _\- Bu-buenos días Naruto-kun - Una voz me sacó de mis pensamiento._

 _\- Oh. Hinata, buenos días - Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa estúpida, me pude dar cuenta cómo ella se sonrojaba y después de unos segundo se iba a sentar._

" _Esta es mi oportunidad"_

 _\- Hey Naruto_

 _\- Sasuke vamos en la tarde con Sakura-chan a tomar un café ¿Si?_

 _\- No_

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! Si tu no vas Sakura-chan no va a querer ir conmigo, por favor eres mi amigo_

 _\- No, mejor dime quien es la chica que te saludo_

 _\- ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? - pregunto con cara de querer recordar, no podía creer lo tonto que era_

 _\- La de cabello largo y azul con ojos extraños - dije y se la señale_

 _\- ¡Aaaaah! Hinata - era todo un idiota ¿Cómo no la recordaba si lo acababa de saludar? - la acaban de transferir para acá, ¿No la recuerdas Sasuke? Iba con nosotros en la primaria, aunque siempre ha sido un poco extraña._

 _\- Mmm…_

 _\- ¿Entonces si vamos por un café?_

 _\- No, tenemos que ir a entrenar_

 _\- ¡Agh! Cierto - Naruto se desplomó en la silla deprimido._

 _En eso entro al aula Kurenai y comenzó la clase. No puedo creer que fuera con nosotros en la primaria, no la recordaba...pero tampoco era tan extraño, pasaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo y lo que menos me importaba eran las niñas que no dejaban de perseguirme. La clase continuo normal como las últimas 2 semanas Kurenai daba la primera clase y mitad de ella regañaba a Naruto por quedarse dormido, hacer figuras de papel, distraerse en el celular o cualquier otra tontería que se le ocurriera. Tampoco tiempo iniciadas las clases y ya era rutina. A la hora del almuerzo salí rápido del salón antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta, algo dentro de mi quiere saber más sobre ella. A la hora del almuerzo salí rápido hacia las escaleras de la azotea a esperar._

 _\- ¡Sa-su-ke-kuuun! - Ino deletreó mi nombre y se colgó de mi cuello._

 _\- Hola Ino_

 _\- Y ese milagro guapo, sabes que ahora estoy con Sai. ¡Oh! Ya entendí ¿Celoso? - se insinuó y después se alejó de mí._

 _Sonreí, ella era las pocas mujeres las cuales soportaba y me podía hacer sonreír, después de todos estos años no era para menos y ahora que había dejado de perseguirme era más agradable estar con ella._

 _\- ¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?_

 _\- Si, te a costar caro - se recargo en el barandal de la escalera mientras se miraba las uñas y volteaba a verme de reojo._

 _\- ¿Que? - levanté una ceja, esta mujer me estaba retando._

 _\- Como lo escuchaste Sasuke-kun, es muy raro que el gran Uchiha Sasuke tenga interés en una mujer así que ha de ser muy importante ¿Cuánto ofreces? - me acerque rápido para acorralarla contra el barandal, la tome de la cintura y la acerque hacia mi como lo hacía antes._

 _\- Ino, no me provoques... - le susurre cerca de sus labios, mientras veía como en su rostro se ponía con un tono rosa y desviaba la mirada._

 _\- Y-yo...n-no me refería a eso - le solté la cintura y subió un par de escalones para poner distancia entre nosotros - De acuerdo, solo porque te tengo cariño. Hyuga Hinata, heredera de la familia y compañía del mismo apellido. Me imagino que no te acuerdas de ella, yo tampoco la reconocí pero encontré unas fotos de nosotros en la primaria - me entregó una foto de nosotros en el primer grado - me puse a hacer memoria, era una chica muy rara siempre muy callada y solitaria pero después Naruto la empezó a integrar con nosotros y a mediados del tercer año se mudó. Al parecer sigue siendo muy callada, tiene las mejores calificaciones se podría decir casi tan perfectas como las tuya o las de Sakura, acaba de regresar de Estados Unidos, no tiene Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, ninguna red social._

 _\- ¿Ya?_

 _\- Tranquilo. A lo mejor recuerdes a su primo, estudio aquí. Se graduó el año pasado, era el campeón en artes marciales de la escuela. Su nombre es Neji Hyuga._

 _\- Hyuga eh…_

 _Ahora lo importante… ¿Por qué el interés?_

 _Hmp - me di media vuelta y me fui._

 _¡UCHIHA SASUKE! ¡VUELVE!_

 _Regrese al salón, no tenía ganas de dormir un rato y si me encontraba con Naruto o con Sakura y su grupo de locas eso sería imposible. Entre al salón pero no estaba solo como quería, ella estaba ahí en su asiento, sola, comiendo. Me miró y regreso la mirada a su bento, yo simplemente me senté en mi lugar listo para dormir pero no lo conseguía y mi estómago me dijo la razón, gruñó con tal fuerza que resonó en todo el salón. Me quede acostado por unos minutos meditando, el día era de lo más aburrido lo mejor sería que me fuera a casa._

 _\- ¿Gu-gusta? - levante el rostro y enfrente de mi estaba ella con la cara roja y ofreciendo la mitad del bento que estaba comiendo antes. Levante la ceja, creí que no estaba interesada en mí ¿Era una pantalla?_

 _\- No_

 _\- Y-yo ya me llene - mi estómago volvió a gruñir._

 _\- Ok - tome la comida, moría de hambre así que comencé a comer lo que me dio._

 _\- U-Uchiha-san, ¿m-me re...regresaría m-mi carta? - eso era me estaba sobornando._

 _\- ¿Me quieres comprar con comida Hyuga?_

 _\- N-no, no pa-para nada...yo...yo solo…_

 _\- ¡SASUKE-KUN! - entro corriendo y gritando Sakura - ¿Ah? ¿Quién es esta? - solo seguí comiendo_

 _\- Y-yo…_

 _\- ¿Quién eres y qué haces con MI Sasuke-kun?_

 _\- Toma Hyuga - le regrese el topper - ya no tengo lo que me pides, lo tire a la basura._

 _\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué comes su comida!? ¿¡Quién te crees!? - Sakura comenzó a alterarse y a querer agredir a la Hyuga._

 _\- Y-yo...Y-yo… - ella solo tartamudeaba y se veía el terror en su rostro._

 _\- Hyuuga Hinata, ya déjala Sakura_

 _\- ¿Porque te trajo comida? Sasuke ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?_

 _\- BASTA - grite, ya me tenía harto su acoso._

 _\- L-lo siento - dijo e hizo una reverencia para después irse._

" _Una chica tímida, torpe, inocente y tiene un buen cuerpo. En todo este tiempo ni siquiera me había mirado, solo miraba a Naruto...algo no muy común. Lo siento Naruto, ella será mía primero. Me entretendrá un rato y después te la podrás quedar"_

 _Sakura no dejaba de rogar que saliera con ella hoy por un café y Naruto había llegado y también insistía, los dos estaban colmando mi paciencia. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la corrompería su inocencia, además tenía que vengarme por la cachetada que me había dado esa chica. Sonó la campana y Sakura se fue pero Naruto seguía hablando de salir mientras esperábamos la tardía clase de Kakashi._

 _\- Hola chicos - entro Kakashi muy sonriente y como siempre 20 minutos antes de que acabara su clase._

 _\- Sensei cuando va a llegar temprano - gritó alguien en el salón._

 _\- Mmm...Bueno es esta es el área de negocios y tendrán que crear una empresa - comenzó la clase ignorando completamente el comentario - hoy haremos equipos de tres._

 _\- Kakashi-sensei ¿Podemos hacer los equipos como queramos?_

 _\- Mmm…_

 _\- Yo quiero estar con Sasuke-kun - se levantó una chica_

 _\- Yo también - dijo otra_

 _\- No, yo estaré con Sasuke-kun_

 _El caos se soltó en el salón, todas las chicas tontas gritaban como histéricas, yo no quería hacer equipo con ninguna._

 _\- Tsk. Que fastidio con tus fans Sasuke - se quejó Nara - me despertaron._

 _\- Hmp._

 _\- Sasuke, vas a estar conmigo ¿verdad? - pregunto Naruto_

 _\- No_

 _\- ¿¡Que!? Vamos Sasuke, no puedo reprobar_

 _\- Eso no tiene que ver conmigo_

 _\- Shikamaru ¿Puedo estar contigo?_

 _\- A mí no me metas en tus peleas de pareja Naruto - dijo el Nara y se retiró._

 _\- ¡BASTA! - grito Kakashi - los haremos al azar._

 _Kakashi comenzó a pasar a los primeros de la lista para que fueran sacando nombres de un saco negro, mi ansiedad aumentaba cada vez que una chica loca pasaba con esperanza de que le tocara conmigo._

 _\- Hyuga tu turno_

 _Por fin le tocaba a ella, se levantó de su asiento rápida y torpemente para dirigirse al frente del salón, metió la mano en el saco negro y saco un pequeño papel, lo desdobló y vi como sus ojos se hacían muy grandes y su cara se ponía roja, había quedado en shock._

 _\- A ver Hinata con quien te toca - Kakashi se asomó por detrás de su hombro - ¡Oh! Que suerte tiene… Naruto Uzumaki._

 _\- Kakashi se volteó y escribió en el pizarrón "Equipo 3: Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto &"_

 _\- Saca otro papel Hinata - ella seguía observando el papel con el nombre de Naruto, no se movía y sonreía como tonta._

" _¿Que tanto le podía ver al dobe para impresionarse tanto con un simple papel?"_

 _\- Hinata, saca otro papel - repitió Kakashi sacudiéndola un poco del hombro para sacarla de su ensimismamiento._

 _\- Lo...lo siento - susurro y metió la mano otra vez a la bolsa. Al leer el papel su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos reflejaban algo de miedo._

 _\- A ver Hinata - ella entregó el papel a Kakashi, el cual puso una cara de impresión._

 _\- ¡Oh vaya! Esto no lo esperaba, puedes irte a sentar Hinata._

 _Kakashi se dio la vuelta para escribir el nombre del otro integrante mientras la Hyuuga regresaba rápidamente a su asiento, se sentaba con nerviosismo y se hundía en la silla como ocultándose de todos aunque realmente nadie la notaba. En el pizarrón Kakashi escribía "Sasuke Uchiha"._

 _\- Bueno Sasuke te toco con Hinata y Naruto - dijo Kakashi rápidamente y llamó el siguiente apellido - Kawaguchi pasa_

 _\- ¡¿QUE?! - gritaron todas las chicas del salón, el intento de que pasara desapercibido no sirvió._

 _El salón se volvió una locura, todas las chicas locas reclamaban y Kakashi intentaba calmar todo. Cuando todo se tranquilizó y resignaron se siguieron haciendo equipos pero se podían escuchar aún susurros sobre el tema._

 _\- ¿Con quién está Sasuke-kun?_

 _\- Con Naruto y una tal Hyuga_

 _\- ¿Quién es Hyuga Hinata?_

 _\- No sé ¿Ella?_

 _\- No, ella es Kaori_

 _\- ¿Quién es esa zorra?_

 _\- Sasuke-kun estará conmigo no con una zorra invisible_

 _\- A lo mejor Kakashi-sensei lo hizo para que nadie molestara a Sasuke-kun_

 _\- Sí, no ha de existir esa tal Hinata_

 _Comentarios así de tontos se escuchaban por todo el aula. Naruto se había acercado para quejarse de mis fans y me decía la lástima que le daba Hinata, mientras él decía tonterías yo la observaba, su rostro se había oscurecido de tristeza, estaba hundida por completo de su asiento mientras escuchaba a todas hablar sobre ella, alguna tonta hasta se le había preguntado quién era Hinata Hyuga y cuando ella no contestó se giró para decir que tampoco sabía. Simplemente era patética._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pareja:**_ _SasuHina_

 _-Hablar-_

" _Pensamientos"_

 _/Recuerdos/_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto-sama**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo III_**

" _Llegará un día que nuestros recuerdos serán nuestra riqueza"_

 _Paul Géraldy (1885-1983) Poeta y dramaturgo francés._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siento una pesadez extrema en mi cuerpo, tanto que no creo poder levantarme, me duele el pecho y no puedo abrir mis ojos. Escucho ruidos de máquinas lo que hace que despierte más, aun no puedo abrir mis ojos, pero al intentar mover mi mano derecha siento que esta atorada y al sentirme tan débil no la puedo zafar, entonces intento mover mi brazo izquierdo y, pero no puedo doblar la muñeca me duele al intentarlo así que coloco mi mano sobre mi rostro para tallar un poco mis ojos y sentí un tubo delgado en mi nariz.

"Vamos Hinata, abre los ojos" - me doy ánimos para despertar, no entiendo que está pasando ni en dónde estoy.

Pese a la pesadez que siento logro abrir mis ojos y miro a mi alrededor, hay monitores, cables y un cuarto espacioso. Mientras que consigo entender qué sucede recuerdo lo último que hice antes de perder la conciencia. Yo en el cuarto de conserjes en ropa interior, mojada y fría. Y con eso lo comprendo todo, me sacaron de ahí, por fin y me trajeron a un hospital.

Miro a mi derecha y veo que es eso que impide que mueva mi mano, es el, aquel azabache que se robó mi corazón, el hombre de mis sueños dormido en la orilla de la cama aferrado a mi pobre mano. El tan frío normalmente, pero en este momento muestra una cara diferente, una que solo me ha mostrado a mí y que jamás me hubiera imaginado de él.

Nos enamoramos sin querer, al intentar ayudarme a conseguir un sueño de infancia. Es como si hubiera sido ayer.

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

 _Después de que Kakashi formara los equipos yo no me atrevía a acercarme, no podía creer que tuviera la dicha de estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto-kun. Pero cuando Uchiha-san me fue a buscar enojado porque no me acercaba no me quedo de otra que tragarme la pena, ya nos habíamos reunido varias veces para revisar las diferentes propuestas para la empresa, pero ninguna nos convencía y si no nos decidimos rápido el tiempo nos ganara._

 _¡Naruto, presta atención carajo! - grito molesto Uchiha-san porque estaba acostado sobre la banca y jugueteando con un pequeño gato negro._

 _Aaaaaaaaaa - Naruto se incorporó en el asiento - Sasuke no te pongas así, esto ya me aburrió y todas las ideas que doy no les agradan - cruzo los brazos e inflo los cachetes, haciendo un berrinche como niño pequeño_

 _Pues si no dijeras pendejadas Naruto_

 _¡¿QUE?! ¡¿CUALES PENDEJADAS?! - grito enojado - MIRA TEME QUIERES PELEAR ¡VERDAD!_

 _Na-Na-Naruto-kun -le hable intentando calmarlo - U-Uchiha-san, tra-tranquilos._

 _No Hinata, no. Este maldito…_

 _Na-Naruto-kun - lo interrumpí, siempre era lo mismo con ellos_

 _Es que Hina-chan, mis ideas son MUY buenas - ya se había tranquilizado y actuaba como niño de nuevo_

 _S-si Na-Naruto-kun, pero tiene qu-que ser algo viable. N-no podemos hacer u-una empresa tu-turística para a-alienígenas_

 _Pero Hina-chan ¡Es un océano azul!_

 _Baka - susurro Uchiha-san._

 _¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! - Naruto-kun se había vuelto a enojar y había tomado por la camisa a Sasuke_

 _Tra-tran… ¡Tranquilos!..._

 _Ellos discutían como perros y gatos. Uchiha-san siempre negando toda idea de Naruto-kun, pero sin dar alguna, Naruto-kun dando ideas loquísimas y yo no podía romper la ilusión que le causaban sus proyectos, por más imposibles que fueran. Al final después de pasar toda la tarde discutiendo habíamos quedado de acuerdo sobre la empresa que armaríamos y la noche nos había caído en el jardín de la universidad por lo que decidí guardar mi laptop para retirarme, no tenía la menor idea de cómo regresaría a mi casa._

 _¡Por fin! - dijo Naruto-kun estirándose - creí que jamás acabaríamos_

 _S-si_

 _Sasuke ¿Vamos por unos tragos con Sakura-chan? - viendo su teléfono con emoción le pregunto a Uchiha-san olvidándose completamente de mi_

 _Naruto-kun le rogaba mucho a Uchiha-san y hacia berrinche para que fuera, pero Uchiha-san decía que no y lo ignoraba para guardar sus cosas. Yo ya tenía mis cosas guardadas, pero no sabía cómo despedirme de Naruto-kun, solo quería un momento con él, que me dedicara una mirada y una sonrisa, pero parecía que jamás sucedería. Me levante de levante de la mesa, pero ninguno pareció notarlo._

 _Ha-hasta luego Na-Naruto-kun - intenté despedirme, pero salió en susurro y al ver que no me escucho comencé a irme_

 _Hey - alguien me detuvo del brazo - ¿Como te vas a ir a tu casa?_

 _Era Uchiha-san que había dejado a Naruto-kun gritando como loco y recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente._

 _Y-yo...no lo sé aun_

 _¿Van a venir por ti?_

 _No - eso era imposible, a mi padre no le importaba y no quería molestar a Neji-onisan_

 _¿Traes coche?_

 _No, pensaba tomar un autobús_

 _Uchiha-san se quedó en silencio por unos minutos sin soltarme del brazo. Me miraba fijamente, lo que me hizo sentir nerviosa y tuve que agachar la mirada._

 _¡SASUKE! - grito Naruto-kun y tomo a Uchiha-san del cuello_

 _Cuando llego quedo tan cerca de mí que sentía el calor de su cuerpo, sentí como mi rostro se calentaba y me faltaba el aire._

 _Ya te dije que no voy a ir contigo Naruto_

 _¡Pero Sasuke...! - se veía tan tierno haciendo berrinche_

 _¡No! Voy a llevar a Hyuga a su casa_

 _¡¿QUE?! - grito Naruto-kun_

 _¿Qu-que?_

 _Uchiha-san se soltó del agarre de Naruto-kun, me jalo del brazo y nos comenzamos a alejar. Yo no entendía qué estaba pasando y habíamos dejado atrás a un Naruto-kun igual de confundido que yo._

 _¡HEY!¡SASUKE!¡ESPERA! - gritaba Naruto-kun_

 _Caminábamos, más bien me llevaba del brazo hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad. Al llegar al estacionamiento me sentí muy nerviosa, todo estaba oscuro y muy solitario solo quedaban 5 vehículos y todos muy distanciados, entre ellos el de Uchiha-san. Al llegar a su carro me sorprendí, traía un carro muy hermoso y lujoso. No sé de modelos, pero si reconozco la marca, un Ferrari rojo deportivo de 3 puertas._

 _Sube - me abrió la puerta del copiloto e hizo entrar._

 _U-Uchiha-san no es necesario, pu-puedo irme sola_

 _Súbete_

 _El tono de su voz era oscuro y frío lo que me provocaba mucho miedo, no tuve el valor de debatir sus órdenes así que simplemente entre en su coche._

 _Y-yo vivo… - intente decirle_

 _¿En la mansión Hyuga?_

 _S-si_

 _Me sorprendió que supiera donde vivía, pero supongo que no era tan extraño ya que la familia Hyuga y Uchiha han hecho muchos negocios desde que éramos pequeños. El camino fue tranquilo, solo condujo sin voltearme a ver ni dirigirme la palabra._

 _Ya_

 _Gra-gracias Uchiha-san - no sabía que tenía que hacer, si esperar a que dijera algo o solo bajarme. Como no decía nada y el motor seguía prendido abrí la puerta para bajarme_

 _Hyuga_

 _¿S-sí?_

 _A ti te gusta Naruto_

 _Y-yo… - se me olvidaba que él había leído mi carta_

 _No lo niegues Hyuga, recuerda que leí tu carta_

 _Y-yo… - no pude evitar bajar mi cara, sentía lo roja que estaba - n-no di-diga nada U-Uchiha-san po-por favor_

 _No, te voy ayudar_

 _¿Q-que? ¿En-enserio? - lo voltee a ver sorprendida, sentí mucha felicidad ¿Acaso tendría una oportunidad con Naruto-kun?_

 _Si - tomo mi mentón y se acercó su rostro al mío - pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga_

 _Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi rostro se calentaba tanto que me sentía desmayar. Lo avente para que se alejara de mí y salí corriendo de su coche para meterme a mi casa._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_


End file.
